Sweet Cicero
by SilveringDeath
Summary: Avari and Ralof go to Whiterun to tell Jarl Balgruff about the possible danger Riverwood is in, though plans change when a certain jester is involved.


_Sweet Cicero_

_Characters: Cicero_

_ Avari (Means Night traveler) My OC and Skyrim character_

_ Ralof_

_ Jarl Balgruff_

_Locations: Whiterun_

_ Riverwood_

_ Falkreath_

_ Falkreath Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary_

_ Dawnstar Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary _

_Avari __is a wood elf with golden skin, beautiful long blonde hair, and blood red eyes. Her weapons of choice are a dagger, sword, and bow. She always has her quiver of iron arrows on her back._

_We all know what Ralof, Cicero, and Jarl Balgruff looks like but if you don't, just Google them._

_Summary:_

_ Avari and Ralof go to Whiterun to tell Jarl Balgruff about the possible danger Riverwood is in, though plans change when a certain jester is involved._

_Chapter One: Escaping Helgen_

_ "The imperials will soon be swarming these roads." Ralof said as we left the keep. "We better head to Riverwood, my sister Gerder owns the mill there and I'm sure she will be happy to help."_

_ We started walking the rocky road down the mountain, I looked over the ledge and saw three standing stones, Ralof saw me stop and said, _

"_We will see those stones on the way; now let's go before we're spotted."_

"_I agree." I said in my sweet mesmerizing elf voice._

_Those stones were the standing stones of Mage, Warrior, and Thief. By choice, I picked the blessing from the thief stone and watched in amazement as the light flew into the stone, it was mesmerizing._

_ "Ok I'm ready, let's see Gerder." I say with enthusiasm._

_ "Wolves!" Ralof shouted, surprised as they unexpectedly attacked us, I managed a deadly blow to a wolf with my dagger. I examined myself, nothing other than a couple scratches; Ralof was less lucky, getting a bad bite on his shin._

_ "Ralof! Are you alright? Let me see the bite and drink this." I said while handing him one of my minor health potions._

_ "I'm fine, besides Riverwood is right there." Ralof explained, but drank the health potion anyways, "Gerder has extra healing herbs, she will fix my leg after we talk._

_ We walked to Riverwood, across a bridge of wood that curved and lead to the mill, "Ralof! Are you alright? Is it safe for you to be here? And who is this?" Gerder asks frantically. "Is this one of your companions?"_

_ "Calm down Gerder, I'm fine. No, she is just a friend; saved my life in fact." Ralof explains, "Is there somewhere we can talk, in private?"_

_ "Oh yes! Follow me." Gerder says while she leads us over to a more private spot on the small island._

_ "Do you have any supplies I can take?" I ask._

_ "Of course, here's the key to the house, take what you like. But what are you and Ralof doing here, what's this all about?_

_ "A dragon attack Helgen." I state calmly._

_ "A dragon?" Gerder exclaims, "Are you sure?"_

_ "It was a dragon, Ralof will tell you the same thing."  
"I don't know why, but I actually believe you. You have the look of someone who just saw a dragon." She concurs, "Well, if there's a dragon on the loose, we must get the word to Jarl Balgruff of Whiterun. If a dragon attacks, Riverwood is defenseless."_

_ "I will pass the word, don't worry, Riverwood will be defended soon." I reassure her. "But, one question; how do you get to Whiterun?"_

_ "Just pass the bridge and follow the road, you will be arriving at the Whiterun Stables in about 10 minutes." Gerder explains, "Then go under the arches of stone and get inside the doors that some guards are guarding to make sure no bandits or thieves get in." _

_Chapter 2: Getting the Word to Balgruff_

_ Ok, I'm on my way towards Whiterun. I'm at the Whiterun Gate, and there is a guard walking towards me._

_ "You there! Do you want in the city?" The guard asks evenly._

_ "Yes, I need to talk to Jarl Balgruff." I reply less gracefully, "I have news about the dragon attack in Helgen."_

_ "Oh," He says quietly, "You should go in to the Dragonsearch, he will want to talk to you."_

_ "Thanks!"_


End file.
